German Patent No. DE 103 54 585 describes a connecting element which is used for a force measurement for a vehicle seat in order to determine a passenger weight and its distribution. This aids in the control of passenger protection means such as airbags. A force introduced into the connecting element leads to a displacement of a magnet relative to a Hall sensor, for instance. This makes the force measurable. The connecting element has two housing parts, a first housing part including a plug for the output of signals from the connecting element, and a second part including the measuring device and having the mechanical function of a connecting element. The measuring element is decoupled from a force acting on the signal output means by a cable disconnector, for instance. A spring contact could be used for this purpose.